Blue submarine #6-Chapters 1-2-The aftermath
by blue 6
Summary: The war with Professor Zorndike and his creations is over...or is it!!!! Join Blue Sub #6 on there final Voyage to see who will survive the final encounter with Zorndikes creations and the final brush with fate
1. AFTERMATH - Muteo's song

BLUE  
SUBMARINE #6  
THE AFTERMATH  
Kino and Hiayami look out into the ocean which was a war zone thanks to professor Zorndikes creations. Kino: "Hiayami its over...its finally over, Zorndike is gone and those monsters have retreated to the deep darkness of the see." She smiles then yet she frowns. Kino looked at Hiayami . Kino: "Hiayami that time when the phantom ship destroyed blue dome I was so worried you might of died, I was so sad and I figured that even though I might sound insensible...I really care about you and I would die if anything happened to you" Kino started to cry and hiayami comforted her. Hiayami:"Its ok Kino theres no more reason to shed any more tears....its over." Hiayami touched her head and in comfort and Kino looked up and stared right into his eyes. Kino: "Oh..Hiayami"  
Kino reached over and attempted to kiss him and Hiayami moved over for the same thing, then all of a sudden Blue 6 Re-submerged and interrupted their romantic moment. Kino got up and ran to the edge of the island waving her hand greeting Blue 6 half the crew was on the deck of Blue 6 lelling and screaming in victory that the human race was preserved. Crewman: "Hey Hiayami did you here we did it we won...come on board the captain wants to see you personally." The crew man waves to Kino Crewman: "Ahoy Ensign Kino" the crewman shouted. On Blue 6 Hiayami goes through the corridors and hears the crew mumbling. Woman: "Hey did you hear" Crewman: "no what" Woman: I hear Hiayami in for a promotion" The helmsmen over hears and whispers to the to gosipers. Helmsman: What Hiayami no way.....the only award or promotion he would except is if it was a valuable award, he would drop the promotion and take the money ..ha ha ha" The crew laughed. Hiayami looked over and Snuffed and continue walking down the corridor. The captain stands right in the middle of the corridor and smiles.   
  
  
  
Captain Igga: Tensiue Hiayami you have disobeyed plenty of direct orders in the past, returning to this ship was one of them" He smirks. Captain Igga: "On the other hand you saved the lives of this entire crew countless of times as well Hiayami, you have saved the asses aboard this ship more times then I can count, and by doing so you have saved the human race from Anialation and and as captain I offer you any thing you want that can become available to you we are in your dept" The crew clapped. A few crewmen were betting on what he would take. Crewman: "I bet $100 he will ask for money" Another crewman spoke out. Crewman: "Ill take that bet...ha ha" Just then Kino spoke out. Kino: Well I bet that he will stay on blue 6" one crewman spoke Crewman: you on ensign Kino. The crew started to gamble and bet on what Hiayami would pick. Hiayami finally made up his mind. Hiayami answered. Hiayami: "Captain Igga I have decided that my place is here on Blue 6 and I would like to be requested back on active duty sir" The crew were speechless and through down there money. Kino: "Ha told ya" Kino started to collect the crews money. The captain over looked what was going on and laughed. Captain Igga: "Ha ha ha...well ensign Kino I see you struck it rich today" He continued to laugh. Hiayami looked stern and gave a snuff. And walked to his quarters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
MUTEO'S SONG  
  
  
  
I his quarters Tensiue Hiayami layed in his bed with his hands behind his head. Still with the stern look on his face he closes his eyes and falls asleep. Just then a voice echoed softly through his quarters like as if it was a melody a song of some sort. Hiayami woke up suddenly as if he heard the music before. Hiayami: "Huh that song...I know that song" Hiayami heads to the top of blue 6, on its hull and follows the music. Blue 6 was halfway submerged   
So Hiayami's feet could hit the water. The music got louder and louder then stooped suddenly. Hiayami sits with his feet in the water and just sits there wondering what that music was that he has heard before. Then all of a sudden a creature surfaces on top of the water only showing its face. Hiayami looked with surprise to see Muteo. Muteo swam up to Hiayami and placed her arms on the hull of the ship to keep her from drifting. Hiayami looked at Muteo and gave a smirk. Hiayami: "So...its you again..I thought you were dead when that Moosica went down." Knowing she didn't know english he continued his conversation. Hiayami: "So Muteo..how you been now that professor Zorndike is dead and the phantom ship has been destroyed...the seas should be quiet now a days."  
Muteo looked up at Hiayami and smiled. Just then Hiayami heard Kino Calling for Hiayami. Kino: "Hiayami!!! Were are you Hiayami...Hiayami!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
PAGE CONTINUED  
  
Muteo heard and went back into the water and dissapered.  
Hiayami: "Muteo come back.." Kino walked up to Hiayami and crossed her arms as if she was mad. Kino: "Hiayami were have you been Ive been looking all over for you, you got me worried sick you jerk..." Hiayami smiled and replied. Hiayami: "Well if you were looking for me in that case I would of took a Grampus and and cruised around..ha ha.." Hiayami laughed and Kino got pissed and Kino slapped a piece of metal up side Hiayami's head. Kino: You blockhead..you no excuse for a pirate...jerk.. Humph." She walks away Hiayami rubs his head and and feels the bump she gave him. Hiayami: "Ouch...looks like shes upset..ha ha ha...Ouch" His head hurt when he laughed. He decides to head to the infirmary.  
Still holding his head Hiayami enters the infirmary. Doctor: "Why hello Hiayami..what happened to you?" Hiayami looked at the doctor and replied. Hiayami: "Oh nothing just got some sense knocked into me by Kino" Doctor: "Well Hiayami shes a loose cannon sometimes that why she is the perfect officer...any way let me attend to that bump" Hiayami: "What Kino Ah..no I don't think so, anyone who clunks people on the head with a piece of titanium hull, shes more of a Psycho then a officer..." Doctor laughed Doctor: "Well maybe but once you get to know her shes ok if you can survive her temper..Ive heard she once through someone off of blue 6 for disobeying her direct orders" Hiayami: "Ouch that would have had to hurt" Doctor: "Well that should do it the pain will be there for a few days but nothing to serious..." Just then an officer came up to the infirmary and called for Hiayami. Officer: "Mr. Hiayami The captain wishes to speak with you. Hiayami: "thank you im on my way up there now" Hiayami leaves for the captain's office and wonders why he has summoned him.   
  
  
Hiayami heads to Captain Igga's office as ordered and knocks on the door. Captain Igga: "Enter" Hiayami entered the office of the captain of blue 6. Hiayami: "You wanted to see me sir" Captain Igga stood up and approached Hiayami Captain Igga: Hiayami now that the war is over this ship is to be decommissioned even though blue dome was destroyed we had a back up base during the war" Hiayami looked with awe. Hiayami: sir another base I thought it was only blue dome?" Captain Igga: Hiayami what am about to tell you is classified and does not leave this room, Over the time of the war we have built an alternate called blue Haven the remaining forces of the Atlantic and blue fleets are stationed there" He continued. Captain Igga: And so now that there has not been any encounters with Zorndikes creations we are to be commended and decommissioned and retire from blue 6" Hiayami looked at the captain and thought to himself Hiayami:"What if that's not the case....what if that war we fought was only the beginning" He pondered to himself and wondered what was going on in the deep dark endless blue.  
  
At that time, in the deepest parts of the ocean a dark creature still morns for the death of his papa. Dark creature:Papa....you memory will not die in vain..papa....My defeat is only temporary I will slaughter those pathetic humans, and this time I will be the victor you here me papa I will be the victor..." The screams the other creatures support him and growl and moan. Dark Creature: This time Blue 6 You will be destroyed The phantom ship was not the only one of its kind, now I will unleash the full potential of papas feet" Some were deep in the marainara trench a dark fleet awaits its cue to arise from the deep and reveal the death of the human race.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A call to arms chapter 3

Blue submarine #6   
Chapter 3  
  
A Call to arms   
  
  
Captains log: we are heading to Blue heaven to get a heroes welcome at home port...ha heroes welcome to be decommissioned and retired...well for an old guy like myself it sure sounds that way. *end log*  
  
Kino was working in the docking bay on the damaged grampus. Kino: "Damn this old thing almost got sunk this time ... she snuffed. "why am I the always the only one who fixes things on this boat, I just don't get it. she continued. And were the hell is Hiayami..huh...why isn't he helping me...when I get my hands on him ill..." Kino droped what she was doing and went to find Hiayami.  
  
At that time Hiayami was goofing off on the computer. Hiayami: "Ah man now that Zorndikes forces have been beaten there no action here". He Yawns. Just then he heard a beeping noise coming from the computer. Hiayami: "Huh..Whats this?" Hiayami looks at the screen and sees words come up on the screen. The note was written in another language. Hiayami punched up a few commands into the computer to translate the message. The screen revealed the message and it stated as a warning. Hiayami: "Now lets see here".Hiayami reads the message.   
  
Message: This is a coded transmission to blue 6 Nalcom has swore revenge and is hunting down the blue fleet his first target is blue six then the human race he has much stronger ships at his command then he let on. Please heave our warning.  
*Muteo*  
  
Hiayami looked at the message and was a bit concerned. Hiayami: "If what she saying is true....I must tell the captain". He rushed out of thecomputer room and started to walk down the hall. Right at that time Kino was walking down the same hall way. Kino saw Hiayami and started to walk closer to him. Kino: "Hiayami were in the hell have you been, the grampus is still damaged you know!". Hiayami stoped for a sec. Hiayami: "Kino I don't have time for it right now I have urgent news to give the captain". Kino looked a bit surprised Kino: "Oh what kind of news?" Hiayami stated to walk to the captains quarters. Hiayami: "Ill tell you on the way right now I need to see the captain. Kino started to walk with Hiayami.   
Page continued.  
Kino: "So Hiayami, whats the big emergency?" Hiayami: "Kino you know why Zorndike did what he did but that thing I fased up on the beach that day ...Nalcome has swore revenge and planing to strike Blue 6. He went on. It's a hunch but I believe the battle we fought with Zorndike was only the beginning". They both enter the captains quarters. Igga: Hey Hiayami , Kino Havent I told you two to knock before coming into my quarters!" Hiayami apologied as did Kino. Hiayami: "Captain take a look at this it was a coded transmission from one of Zorndikes creatures". The captain reads the warning. Igga: Hmm...Muteo huh..one of your friends I take it Hiayami.. that's the one you saved and released it back into the sea.   
Hiayami nodded. Igga: I see.. this is disturbing news indeed". "So you believe that the battle we fought was only the beginning" Hiayami nodded again. Hiayami: "Yup..sure looks like it" Igga: Im going up to the bridge it seems were on alert status for the time being". Captain Igga leaves his quarters and heads to the bridge of Blue 6.   
  
Meanwhile at the bottom of the marinara trench a dark fleet lies in wait for the time to strike. Nalcom: "Those land dwelling humans they have know idea what's in store for them they thought they won the war, wll I will soon prove them wrong..." He continued. "Papa was weak and didn't know what to think anymore, I must live on his legacy and destroy the human race, Ha ha ha ha!!!! His laughed echoed throughout the trench. Nalcom: "They thought my phantom ship was the only command ship I had well there dead wrong with a fleet of these ships that I have created I will finally live up to your expectations papa and I will destroy the humans once and for all". One of the creatures called out to Nalcom. Creature: Ah Boss We have just learned that Blue 6 is heading this way ETA 6 hours." Nalcome looked with a vile stare. Nalcom: "So Blue 6 is headed this way...ha ha well they will not escape us this time" "Were is Blue 6" Creature: "There at grid 374 in the Atlantic providence boss" Nalcom took out his sword. Nalcom: "I want a small attack force of Komos and Moosicas to head to there last known position at once" Nalcom slammed his sword into the ground "This time they will not survive, they will feel my wrath for the death of my papa" The other creatures supported Nalcom and made a huge ruckus that could be heard throughout the trench and beyond.  
Back on Blue 6, the captain enters the bridge. Igga: "Helm down trim 40 degrees flood all tubes go to alert status". One of the officers wondered what was going on.  
Office: "Sir if you don't mind my asking what's the big emergency?" Captain Igga replied to his question. Igga: "We just got a big tip off that we are running into an ambush by Zorndikes forces". Igga: "Helm set sonar to the max I don't know what to expect this time". Blue 6 headed Southeast deeper into the Atlantic sector.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Questions and Answers-chapter4

Blue Submarine #6   
Chapter 4  
Questions and answers  
  
Deep within the of the Marinara Trench Nalcoms fleet is nearing completion One of the creatures called out to Nalcom. Creature: "Uh Boss" Nalcome looked up and shouted in rage. Nalcom: "What..what is it" . Creature: "Uh Boss we just lost contact with moosicas 12-23 and the komos have stoped transmitting". Another creature shouted out. Creature: "Boss we have just learned our moosica attack force was destroyed sir". Nalcom was furious and slammed the hilt of his sword to the ground. Nalcom: "WHAT!!! Blue 6 couldn't of destroyed them on there own". A creature spoke out. Creature: " Sir we have just heard from our petrol'says that Blue 6 is been joined by 2 new ships. There not the same types as the one we faced at the Atlantic fleet in Antarctica and Fukushima Japan they seem like prototypes like blue 6" Nalcom: "So  
Blue 6 has found some allies there more resourceful then I gave them credit for. Nalcom smiles with an evil grin. "…Prepare to launch our forces this will be the end of the humans once and for all they will never reach there home alive" Order all the moosicas on petrol to pull back and prepare to return to base. Set up long range transmissions I think its time we make ourselves known ha ha ah!!!"   
His laugh echoed throughout the trench.  
  
Meanwhile deep within the Oceans of the Atlantic, Blue 6 along with the dive runner and the Atlantis travel to there destination..Blue Heaven. The 2 captains meet at Blue 6 in council. In the captains chambers a table and a map of the surrounding areas. The two captains sat on opposite sides of the table as Captain Igga sat on the far end of the table. He stood up and started to speak. Igga" "Captain Pentara, Captain Narima I'm glad you came when you did or we would be at the bottom of the Atlantic if you haven't showed up".   
  
Captain Pentara stood up. Pentara: "Captain Igga with all due respect what the hell is going on those were…" Captain Narima interrupted "Moosicas they were moosicas..whats going on Igga?" Igga Wanted to answer there questions but had no logical answer. Igga: "Please captains I don't know what were up against here it seems Zorndikes Mutated son Nalcom has swarn revenge for his fathers death and is planing to take his revenge on the entire human race". Pentara: "Igga The Atlantic fleet is aware of the situation ever since the destruction of the Atlantic's flag ship the Coback Scientists have been working around the clock to make ships like ours advanced prototypes the Atlantis and the Dive runner. We have already contacted the Atlantic fleet and the pacific fleets. The blue fleet will meet us near the Marinara Trench". She stands up. Pentara: "We have also been in conflicts with a moosica attack group more then we fought with at the battle between zorndike and the blue fleet. This Nalcom is going to send everything he's got at us". Just then the speaker came on. Speaker: "Captain I think you better get up here" Captain Igga , Pentara and Narima entered the bridge of Blue 6. CO: "captain we are receiving a transmission" Igga: "Source"   
CO: "Unknown captain" Nalcom: "You Pathetic Humans You all will die by the hands of my fury you have a choice Surrender the blue fleet and become my slaves or DIE!!!" Igga: "Now you listen here Fish bate were not going to be anyone's slaves you hear me Nalcom". Nalcom: Then you humans will Feel my wrath And die, Prepare to reap the whirlwind humans your time is up". The communication cut off. Captain Igga looked very worried. CO: "He's bluffing sir, we destroyed most of their forces when we attacked them in the Atlantic, Antarctica providence". Igga: "I know I don't like this one bit…I don't think he is bluffing" Igga gave the commands to continue. Pentara: "Captain we have to return to our boats to prepare for the battle ahead". Igga: "Hmm.. very well" Captain pentara and Captain Narima headed to the docks of blue 6 and returned to there ships.   
Igga: "Flood all tanks, helm 90 degrees down trim blow the front ballists". Helmsmen: "Aye Aye sir" all ships submerged not knowing what to expect anymore. The Dive runner, the Atlantis and Blue 6 were seting up for the fight of there lives, Setting up for the final Armageddon. 


End file.
